Second Person
by Swei
Summary: Lo tienes frente a tus ojos, pero hay algo que te impide tomarlo. ¿Cuándo conociste la derrota?


Hey, hola~. Aquí Swei con más BoKuroo. A decir verdad, es un experimento, porque nunca antes había trabajado en segunda persona, además de que también me quedé pensando un poco, puesto que casi siempre escribo cosas divertidas entre los dos... Sin más, espero que les guste y gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Es algo que él no sabe, algo que quizás es mejor que no sepa. Has olvidado en qué momento o de qué forma transgrediste los límites, pero no hay ya manera de volver. Lo ves parado en la cancha, con esa sonrisa ladina en el rostro que nunca logras descifrar, aunque tampoco es que seas demasiado bueno descifrando cosas. Tienen razón los que hablan alrededor de tu persona: eres algo tonto y lento para darte cuenta, tienes una mente simple.<p>

Esta vez le toca a Fukurodani descansar luego de una racha de victorias consecutivas a lo largo del día. Karasuno. Shinzen, Ubugawa… el único equipo contra el que no han jugado hoy es contra Nekoma, y no lo harán hasta la mañana siguiente; es por eso que puedes observarlo. Tomas tu bote, llevas tus labios al pivote que pronto dejará salir el agua. No hay nadie cerca de ti, tus compañeros se han ido a ducharse o a comer, a recargar las energías que una persona normal necesita para poder seguir por el resto del día. Es entonces cuando agradeces tener la stamina tan elevada, para no tener que moverte de la pared del fondo. Nadie te nota, tal vez porque no estás haciendo escándalo, ni moviéndote de un sitio a otro saltando y hablando sobre las cosas más mínimas.

Puedes verlo de una forma en que no lo ves normalmente. Sus largas piernas cortando el espacio de un segundo a otro. Corre. Detente. Salta. Es distinto verlo bloquear desde afuera, puedes percibir con mayor facilidad la manera en que se mueve, la destreza que tiene para leer los movimientos de sus contrincantes. Lo ves hacer una recepción con una facial, salvando el balón con una mano y piensas que es verdad lo que dicen de Nekoma, que tiene miembros con gran flexibilidad. No puedes evitar un pequeño suspiro y un deje de vergüenza, has fantaseado tantas veces con las posibilidades de esa característica que ya ni siquiera puedes pensar en ella sin llevarlo a otro plano. Uno indecente, donde el capitán contrario está jadeando debajo de ti mientras dice tu nombre.

_"Bokuto"_

Tu piel se eriza de un momento a otro, te ves forzado a exhalar para dejar salir el aliento que comienza a quemar tu interior y sacudes la cabeza. No es momento de estar pensando en esas cosas, tienes que esperar hasta la noche para escabullirte al baño a saciar tus necesidades pensando en tu mejor amigo, pero no es algo que puedas evitar, ¿cierto? En algún momento dejaste de sentirte culpable al acariciarte pensando en él, cerrando los ojos mientras murmurabas su nombre, imaginando que eran sus manos las que presionaban tu intimidad con tanta fuerza en un movimiento constante…

Suspiras una vez más y apartas el bote de tus labios. Sabes que Kuroo no piensa en ti de esa manera, no tiene intenciones de verte como algo más que un amigo y un rival, su _bro_, del que obviamente no está enamorado. Hace un año, cuando conociste a Kenma, su armador, sentiste un pinchazo en el pecho al ver cómo lo trataba, antes de saber que era su amigo de la infancia y que tendía a decir cosas absurdas para avergonzarlo y motivarlo al mismo tiempo. Entonces creíste que no había nada de qué preocuparse, porque así trataba el pelinegro a todas las personas cercanas a él, incluido tú.

Confianza. Eso es lo que has ganado.

¿No estás traicionándolo entonces?

Cierras tus párpados un segundo; aunque no lo parezca, tiendes a pensar en ciertas cosas regularmente, como en Kuroo. Recuerdas la noche en que terminaron durmiendo juntos, en el mismo sleeping a falta de otros, puedes sentir su respiración contra tus mejillas, sus brazos y piernas rodeándote a media noche como un reflejo de su cuerpo. Sientes la saliva cálida que alcanzó tu piel cuando tu compañero comenzó a babear. Recuerdas el desvelo, las horas que pasaste observándolo como el ave nocturna a la que te pareces, con tus grandes ojos recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, brillando en medio de las penumbras del sitio.

De eso han pasado ya varios meses, pero piensas en lo feliz que serías de que pudiese repetirse nuevamente y una sonrisa aparece en tus labios.

Abres los ojos y el partido está por llegar a su fin. Tu pecho se hincha de orgullo cuando un bloqueo del pelinegro se convierte en el punto que les cede la victoria ante Karasuno. Lo vez hablar con el capitán y luego acercarse a Tsukishima, ese rubio con el que comenzaron a practicar hace unos días. No sabes por qué, pero tu cuerpo se mueve solo.

—¡Kuroo, vamos a comer juntos! — Dices, levantando una mano y agitándola para llamar su atención.

—¡Hey, Lechuza!

Lo ves devolverte el gesto y acercarse a ti con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo felicitas y le juegas una que otra broma que responde divertido. Luego te quita el bote. Está agotado, puedes ver la manera en que el sudor empapa su playera y recorre su cuello. Sin ninguna dilación bebe de la botella, del mismo sitio de donde has bebido tú antes. Las chicas de tu clase dirían que eso es un beso indirecto. Y aquello te emociona de manera inexplicable.

* * *

><p>Pasan los días; cada vez está más cerca el final de aquél campamento y tú no sabes cómo sentirte. Entrenas con Tsukishima, Akaashi y Kuroo cada tarde y finalmente se han unido dos personas más: Hinata y Lev. Es divertido poder jugar con ellos, fuiste tú quien le pidió a Kuroo que comenzara por convencer a aquél blondo y por arte de magia llegaron los demás. Sin embargo, hay algo que te molesta. Ya no puedes manipular el tiempo del pelinegro tanto como te gustaría, la privacidad entre ambos se ha visto disminuida prácticamente a nada.<p>

Las noches se vuelven demasiado largas, has tenido que quitarle a Akaashi algunas pastillas para dormir porque no logras conciliar el sueño pensando en él e incluso de esa forma, aparece cada que cierras los ojos, como una película que se repite una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Lo ves riendo, sientes que sus dedos se entrelazan con los tuyos y los aprietan con fuerza como si no quisieran soltarlos nunca. Luego se acerca, los dos centímetros de diferencia que hay entre ambos parecen desaparecer y él envuelve tu cuello con los brazos. Tú lo tomas de la cintura, porque es lo que llevas esperando por más de un año.

Sientes cómo te besa, cómo su lengua se enreda con la tuya y la temperatura de ambos comienza a subir. Te agarra del cabello de forma desesperada, como si intensase arrancártelo por mechones. Tú prosigues y comienzas a acariciarlo, lo desnudas y él te desnuda a ti, lo tumbas sobre una cama que no recordabas que estuviera ahí y recorres su cuerpo con las manos, luego con la boca. Le haces el amor incansablemente, repitiéndole lo mucho que lo amas entre risas y miradas cómplices. Él separa los labios con una sonrisa, estás seguro de que por fin va a decir aquél par de palabras que responden a tus sentimientos…

Y entonces despiertas.

Es el mismo sueño de siempre.

Sabes que tienes que hacer algo, no sabes qué, ni de qué manera o cuando, pero tienes que decirlo.

* * *

><p>Llega el penúltimo día del campamento. Te levantas de la misma manera, vas al baño a encargarte una vez más de las consecuencias de aquél sueño, te duchas y sales con una sonrisa, correteando de un lado al otro mientras le cuentas a todo el mundo que eres el mejor. Sales al patio, dispuesto a tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de comenzar el calentamiento y los partidos. Le das una vuelta a la escuela, pasas por el primer gimnasio y entonces lo ves. Reconocerías esa cabellera en donde fuera.<p>

Piensas que quizás sea el momento para decirle cómo te sientes y te acercas, pero él no está solo. A su lado está Tsukishima que le está diciendo algo que no logras oír, ves los labios de Kuroo moverse intentando explicar alguna cosa antes de sonreír. Sin embargo, frenas tu avance y te quedas en tu sitio, observando sin hacer ruido. De un momento a otro está besando al más alto. Tú dejas de sonreír, incapaz de apartar los ojos mientras tu corazón se oprime al interior de tu pecho. Estás consciente de que si alguno de los dos voltea un poco, te verá al instante, pero no te importa. Solamente hasta que escuchas a Konoha llamarte sientes dónde tienes las piernas y das media vuelta, regresando por donde has venido.

No lloras. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Te convences de que un beso no es nada serio, de que Kuroo estaba jugando o de que Tsukishima lo retó. Las ideas más tontas surgen en tu mente para justificar ese hecho que amenaza con derrumbarte.

El resto del día se pasa rápido. El volleyball tiene algo que te ayuda a no tener que pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea golpear el balón. Te sientes vivo, estás en tu mejor forma y no hay nadie que pueda detenerte. Victoria tras victoria durante todo el día, sin una pizca de cansancio en tu sistema. Es por eso que estás entre los cinco mejores de Japón. Ese pensamiento siempre logra levantarte el ánimo, porque un as no puede venirse abajo, porque tu genialidad no te lo permite y tienes que servir de ejemplo para los demás jugadores.

Finalmente llega la tarde, todos se reúnen en el tercer gimnasio y la práctica extra comienza. Kuroo también parece estar en excelentes condiciones ese día; ha estado bloqueando más tiros de lo que te gustaría admitir, pero tú no piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados y le enseñas al pequeñito una nueva técnica con la que logra convertirse en un as improvisado con potencial para el futuro.

Ustedes ganan esa noche.

Akaashi se retira mientras habla con Tsukishima, Hinata sale hablando con Lev de lo fabuloso que estuvo aquél partido. Pronto no quedan más que él y tú, tirados en la duela con las respiraciones pesadas, a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia.

Te incorporas cuando él lo hace, quedándose sentados y mirando al techo. Él ríe e inevitablemente ríes tú también.

—Buen trabajo, viejo — Te dice y algo dentro de ti se remueve al ser reconocido por Kuroo — Es una lástima que no estés en el top 3…

Lo empujas; sabes que solamente te está molestando, pero no te importa. Son ese tipo de juegos que sólo comparten él y tú. Él responde a la agresión de la misma forma entre risa y risa, y pronto terminan rodando de un lado a otro, dándose pequeños golpes sin hacerse verdadero daño. Luego de un rato se detienen, Kuroo está encima de ti, descansando como un gato sobre tu pecho; sientes el latido de su corazón y podrías apostar que él siente el tuyo. Ambos se quedan en silencio y tú dudas. Quieres besarlo y sus labios están a menos de cinco centímetros de los tuyos, sientes su calor y la manera en que su aliento golpea tu rostro, invitándote…

Lo haces.

Levantas un poco la cabeza y cierras con fuerza los ojos, percibiendo por fin el calor de la boca contraria que comienza a expandirse por todo tu cuerpo. Por fin tus anhelos se ven cumplidos, estás besando a Kuroo y no hay nada que pueda detenerte ahora… excepto la forma en que sus músculos se tensan o sus labios se aprietan, resistiéndose a los tuyos.

Te apartas.

Abres los ojos y ves a los contrarios escrutándote con una confusión completa, sus labios entreabiertos que no saben qué decir. Algo dentro de ti te dice que has fallado. Lo ves tragar, casi percibes la manera en que su saliva resbala por su garganta y entonces aparta las manos de tu pecho, sin empujarte.

— ¿Qué mierda acabas de hacer?— Te pregunta cuando parece hallar la voz. Su cara está contraída en un gesto de desagrado.

—Era una broma, Kuroo —. Dices.

Nunca te había dolido tanto tener que sonreír.

—Joder, viejo, deja de jugar conmigo de esa forma —. Te responde, negando y riendo ligeramente, tomándose tus palabras muy en serio —. Voy a bañarme.

Lo ves ponerse de pie y caminando hacia la salida. Tú te sientas y percibes la manera en que se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca, limpiando tu beso. Tu corazón se oprime, sientes el llanto agolpándose en tus ojos y no entiendes por qué te ha rechazado cuando lo viste besar a Tsukishima horas antes.

Quieres correr detrás de él y decirle que lo amas desde el primer momento, que llevas pensando en él tanto tiempo que has olvidado la manera en que aquello empezó, deseas poder decirle que lo quieres más de lo que llegará a hacerlo Tsukishima o cualquier otra persona y que le darías todo cuanto tienes porque correspondiera tus sentimientos de la misma forma.

Pero no puedes, tu cuerpo se queda en la duela, inmóvil e incapaz de ponerse en pie.

Sabes que todo ha terminado.

Has perdido y esto solamente te causa dolor.

Tienes que entenderlo.

Kuroo no es tuyo.

Y podrá serlo jamás.


End file.
